


Nights

by Haru Niki (HaruNiki)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BDSM, BoyxBoy, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Español | Spanish, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Ice Skating, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Yaoi, Yaoi on Ice
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9701627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruNiki/pseuds/Haru%20Niki
Summary: Parte 1: Yuuri sólo quería sacarse sus dudasParte 2: Viktor sólo quería cumplir sus fantasías





	1. First night

First Night

Yuuri no sabía exactamente porque en medio de su actuación comenzó a enfocarse únicamente en sorprender a Viktor, tampoco tenía muy en claro sus sentimientos pero si sabía que no era una simple admiración por el peliplata y quería asegurarse si era algo pasajero, algo carnal o realmente lo que la gente llama "Amor."

Él era un completo inexperto en lo que se refiere al amor; nunca había tenido alguna pareja así que no sabía exactamente qué es lo que quería hacer pero él era audaz y eso era todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

Luego de que terminase su presentación tanto Yuuri como Viktor se dirigieron nuevamente al hogar del japonés, al entrar las luces se encontraban apagadas y el chico de lentes se dio cuenta que esa era su oportunidad y sonrió por lo bajo.

-¿Yuuri?-Pronuncio Viktor sacando a este de sus pensamientos, el nombrado volteo mirando al ruso a los ojos, colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, se estiro un poco para quedar a su altura y unió sus labios en un beso suave.

Viktor, aunque se sorprendió, no dejó pasar esta oportunidad que tanto había esperado; tomo a Yuuri por la cintura en un moviento rápido arrinconándolo entre una pared y su cuerpo se propuso a agudizar el beso que había comenzado el morocho, pasó de su boca al cuello de Yuuri marcándolo, incitándolo, mostrándole que él también lo deseaba y la temperatura en la habitación comenzó a ser sofocante

Yuuri tomó a Viktor de la mano guiándolo por los pasillos que este ya conocía pero sin embargo parecían tan nuevos. Lo llevo hasta su habitación donde el chico de lentes se dejó caer con el peliplata sobre él, los besos no tardaron en llegar llevándolos a ambos al borde de la locura; Se deshicieron de la ropa rápidamente quedando Viktor desnudo y Yuuri sólo en bóxer. El ruso comenzó a hacer un camino con su lengua desde el cuello de Yuuri deteniéndose en ambos pezones besándolos, mordisqueándolos haciendo gemir con fuerza al japonés luego siguió bajando hasta la cintura pasando su lengua rozando la piel de Yuri por encima del elástico del bóxer

-Viktor...Por favor-Pronuncio un ruborizado, excitado y desesperado Yuuri

-¿Por favor qué?-dijo. Él sabía muy bien lo que quería su pupilo pero buscaba jugar un poco con la cordura de este. Yuuri mordió su labio con fuerza y se acercó al rostro del mayor con determinación

-Q-quiero esto- dijo delineando los labios de Viktor con su dedo índice -Aquí- ese mismo dedo delineo su propia erección para luego pasarlo lentamente por su estómago hasta su pecho y luego su boca saco su lengua y le dio un rápido lengüetazo al costado del dedo y se dejó caer sobre el colchón nuevamente Viktor no puedo con el asombro que le dio el atrevimiento de ese chico pero no tardó en cumplir los deseos de este. Bajó el bóxer de su pupilo dejándolo completamente desnudo ante su mirada y tomó unos segundos para observar la hermosa imagen que se desplegaba frente a sus ojos

-¡N-no me mires con esa cara, Viktor!- dijo Yuuri tapándose el rostro

-No te tapes, es inevitable que quiera verte cuando eres tan hermoso- Dijo Viktor sacando las manos de Yuuri de su cara y colocándolas al costado de su cuerpo para luego bajar de nuevo hacia la erección de su pupilo saco su lengua y delineó la punta de la erección para luego pasarla por los costados de está siguiendo cada vena que resaltaba.

Un gemido fuerte salió de la boca de Yuuri aunque este trato de acallarlo -No calles, amor, quiero escuchar cada sonido de placer que haga esa linda boquita- dijo para luego meter el pene de Yuuri en su boca y comenzar a subir y bajar enloqueciendo al morocho que dio rienda suelta a sus gemidos, mientras su boca subía y bajaba por todo el tronco del más joven una de sus manos se pasaba por las piernas de este y la otra estimulaba su propia erección pero de pronto Viktor se alejó haciendo que Yuuri emita un sonido parecido a una queja el peli plata tomo a Yuri y lo hizo pararse llevando cerca de un mueble que estaba en la habitación

-Bien Yuuri, escúchame con atención; Quiero que apoyes tus manos sobre el mueble, abras bien tus piernas y cuando yo te diga comienzas a mover tus caderas ¿de acuerdo?- Yuuri asistió ganándose una leve nalgada de parte de Viktor

-¿De acuerdo?- repitió

-Sí, V-Viktor- dijo Yuuri

El peli plata se dejó caer de rodillas al piso y ensalivo tres de sus propios dedos de la mano izquierda luego se volvió a acercar a la erección de Yuuri tomándola con la mano izquierda -Cuando este en mi boca puedes moverte-

-De acuerdo- Respondió sumisamente Yuuri y el mayor metió la erección de Yuuri en su boca nuevamente y este comenzó a embestirla con un poco de duda

Su mano derecha se dirigió a la entrada de Yuuri separando las nalgas para que el primer dedo de la mano izquierda pueda entrar

-¡Viktor!- Jadeo Yuuri al sentir su erección apretada por la boca del mencionado y su entrada siendo estirada al mismo tiempo si bien dolió al principio no tardó mucho en empezar a gemir con fuerza y mover las caderas ligeramente más rápido dándole a Viktor la posibilidad de meter el segundo dedo, abriéndolos de forma de tijera para estirar bien a su quiero pupilo ya que no quería dañarlo

-V-voy a c-correrme- mencionó con dificultad Yuuri haciendo que Viktor sacará sus dedos de su interior se alejara un poco de su erección y la tomara con su mano para masturbarlo con rapidez 

-Hazlo, bonito, córrete- y eso fue suficiente para que Yuuri apretara sus manos en el mueble y se corriera en la cara de Viktor el cual descaradamente saco su lengua y probó la esencia de Yuuri quien respiraba irregularmente viendo el rostro manchando de semen y levemente transpirando de su entrenador quien tomó unos pañuelos del mueble limpiándose el rostro para luego dar vuelta Yuuri dejándolo sosteniéndose del mueble viéndose en el espejo que estaba sobre este

-No tengo preservativos...- dijo al darse cuenta Viktor

-Está bien, no los necesito, estoy sano y tú también no te preocupes- dijo mirando para abajo pues no tenía el valor para ver su rostro en ese momento a través del espejo

-¿Seguro? No quisiera dañarte-pregunto Viktor

¡Hazlo de una vez!- dijo Yuuri con desesperación y eso le bastó al ruso para dirigir su erección a la entrada del japonés

Una vez que estuvo completamente adentro espero unos minutos hasta que su pupilo se acostumbrara y luego de unos minutos comenzó con un vaivén lento y profundo que sacaba unos leves gemidos de la garganta de Yuuri luego, gradualmente comenzó a subir la velocidad haciendo que el morocho jadeara y gimiera su nombre en voz alta  
-Mírate, Yuuri, mira lo bello que te ves en este momento...sonrojado, sudado, enloquecido por mí. Quiero ser el único que te vea así. Sólo yo puedo tener esta vista tuya. ¿Has entendido?- pronunció Viktor sin dejar de ir a lo más profundo de Yuuri y con sus ojos clavados en los de él a través del espejo

-Si...- dijo Yuuri

-Sí, ¿qué?!- demandó Viktor por segunda vez en la noche

-Si... ¡Viktor!- grito Yuuri dejándose llevar por el placer corriéndose por segunda vez

Viktor al sentir como el interior de Yuuri apretó su miembro se corrió con fuerza dentro de este luego de eso salió de él y lo abrazo por la cintura con cariño ayudándolo a llegar hasta la cama donde ambos se derrumbaron uno al lado del otro

Viktor sostuvo el peso de su cabeza en su mano derecha y con la otra se dedicó a acariciar el rostro y el cabello de Yuuri quien lo miraba

-Ya no tengo dudas- dijo este

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto con una sonrisa Viktor

-Sin dudas, te amo- dijo escondiéndose en el pecho del peli plata sonriente

-Yo también te amo- respondió él y ambos cayeron en un profundo


	2. Second night

Second Night

Viktor y Yuuri ya estaban de camino a sus "minis vacaciones" en un hotel de un pueblo cercano a Hasestsu. Si bien ambos llevaban algo así como mes y medio, quizá dos de relación aquella noche que estuvieron juntos fue la primera y la única en un tiempo: hubo uno que otro roce pero no pasó a más que eso ya que habían estado muy ocupados con las prácticas pero Viktor ya se estaba volviendo loco de ver cómo ese cuerpo se movía en la pista frente a sus ojos pero él era incapaz de poseerlo, Yuuri siempre le decía la misma excusa:

-Estoy cansando, Vitya. Lo siento.- y luego caía dormido en los brazos del oji azul.

No se lo podía culpar ya que el japonés realmente se había estado esforzando mucho en las prácticas pero la abstinencia comenzaba a poner irritable a Viktor y por eso no le preguntó nada a Yuuri, ni le aviso, sólo lo despertó una mañana con el auto ya con el equipaje cargado y sólo se lo llevó con él.

Luego de un rato de viaje llegaron al pueblo y se instalaron en el pequeño hotel que Viktor había reservado. La habitación espaciosa pero no demasiado, una cama doble con sus respectivas mesas de luz, un pequeño ropero y una mesita con dos sillones era todo lo que se encontraba en esa habitación pero para ellos era más que suficiente.

Viktor no se dejó esperar; con una mano tomó al morocho de la cintura, la otra la colocó en la nuca del mismo y atrapó sus labios en un beso necesitado que libero un sonido de sorpresa de la garganta de Yuuri

-No sabes cuánto te necesito, necesito sentirte, necesito que me sientas. Te necesito, Yuuri.- pronunció el ruso mientras llenaba de besos el cuello de su amante y sus manos vagaban por todo su cuerpo

-V-Viktor, yo también te necesito- Gimió Yuuri frente a las palabras del otro. Colocó su pierna alrededor de una de las de Viktor y comenzó a frotarse levemente mientras miraba a Viktor a los ojos con su rostro sonrojado

Viktor amaba que Yuuri esté tomando cada vez más confianza con él y esperaba con ansias saber la reacción de su amante cuando sepa lo que tenía preparado para él esa noche.

Viktor quito la remera de Yuuri y comenzó a dejar un camino con su lengua desde el cuello del japonés hasta un poco más abajo del ombligo. El peli plata saboreaba toda la piel a su paso y sus manos paseaban de arriba a abajo por las piernas de Yuuri el cual se encontraba ya bastante excitado. Viktor se volvió al cuello de Yuuri y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja mientras desabrochaba el cinturón y los pantalones de Yuuri masajeando el creciente bulto de este

-¿Confías en mí?- pregunto de repente el más alto y, aunque Yuuri se sintió un poco confundidos con la pregunta, no tardo en contestar

-Por supuesto que confío en ti.-Viktor sonrió

-Entonces... ¿me dejarías cumplir mis fantasías contigo?-Yuuri lo miro con los ojos llenos de lujuria, dejo un beso corto en los labios de su amante.

-Me encantaría.-Dijo con una sonrisa pícara, los brazos de Viktor tomaron a Yuuri y lo colocaron en la cama

-Cierra tus ojos, amor. No tardaré mucho.- luego retiro los lentes de su prometido dejándolos en la mesita de luz

Tomó un antifaz y lo colocó sobre los ojos de Yuuri

-Dedícate a sentir- fue lo que le dijo el peliplata para luego atar sus manos con esposas al cabezal de la cama.

Viktor bajo el pantalón y el bóxer de Yuuri dejándolo completamente desnudo y comenzó a besar su erección para luego meterla en su boca hasta el fondo de su garganta, pudo escuchar como Yuuri emitía un gemido de placer comenzó a subir y bajar por el eje de Yuuri yendo lo más profundo posible. El japonés sólo se limitaba a gemir y murmurar el nombre de su pareja. Viktor estiro su mano hasta alcanzar el frasquito de vaselina, vertió un poquito en dos de sus dedos y metió el primero de a poco en la entrada de Yuuri viendo como este mordía sus labios para evitar gemir. Cuando estuvo completamente dentro Viktor comenzó a sacarlo y meterlo con rapidez, luego de unos minutos metió el segundo dedo y jugó con ambos dentro de Yuuri haciendo que este gimiera con fuerza luego los saco y con suavidad introdujo un vibrador de color verde agua lo más profundo que pudo y comenzó a sacarlo y meterlo tratando de encontrar ese punto de Yuuri y lo encontró pronto entonces el oji azul encendió aquel juguete haciendo que empiece a retorcerse dentro del japonés y comenzó a moverlo golpeando el punto de este

-Ohhh! Viktor, mmmhn...ah...Vitya...oh!- gemía el oji marrón

-¿Cómo se siente, Yuuri?- Pregunto descaradamente el peli plata

-Se siente...muy bien...-Respondió con dificultad mientras movía sus caderas y arqueaba la espalda en signo de placer –E-Estoy c-eerca.- dijo nuevamente en medio de jadeos y gemidos

Viktor subió la velocidad del vibrador al máximo, tomó la erección de Yuuri y coloco un anillo que le impedía al japonés correrse, quitó el antifaz del rostro de su pareja, lo desato del cabezal de la cama pero lo volvió atar con las manos detrás de la espalda y coloco los lentes nuevamente en el rostro de Yuuri.

-No quiero que te pierdas ningún detalle a partir de ahora.-Yuuri, aún con el vibrador dentro de él, se sentó sobre las piernas de Viktor y se inclinó a lamer los pezones de este

-Viktor...Quítame esto por favor, necesito llegar...-imploro el morocho con los ojos lagrimeados de placer mientras besaba y lamia los pezones de su prometido y gemía por el vibrador que seguía dentro suyo

-Mmmh...me encanta como te vez ahora; tan sumiso, necesitado de terminar, rogándome, tu rostro sonrojado y tus ojos dilatados llenos de excitación.- Dijo tirando su cabeza para atrás disfrutando de los besos que su pareja dejaba por su torso –Pero aunque me encante no puedo dejarte...necesitas un castigo por todo este tiempo que me dejaste con las ganas, ¿No te parece?- Viktor empujo a Yuuri de espaldas a la cama nuevamente, puso un poco de vaselina en su erección, quitó el vibrador dejándolo a un lado y entró de una en Yuuri que gimió con fuerza a causa de lo sensible que estaba. Viktor comenzó a moverse mientras con una mano masturbaba a Yuuri luego de un rato tomó las caderas tratando de impulsarse más y tuvo un idea; Coloco las piernas del japonés sobre sus hombros y salió de él, tomó el vibrador junto con su erección y frente a los ojos atónitos de Yuuri hizo que ambos entraran en él con suavidad.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto al ver que Yuuri tragó en seco y tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza

-S-si...-Respondió

-¿Seguro?- volvió a preguntar Viktor no del todo seguro con la respuesta de Yuuri

-Es que me siento tan...lleno...se siente demasiado bien.-Confesó el oji marrón volviéndose más rojo de lo que ya estaba, el oji azul sonrió y encendió el vibrador comenzando a moverse el mismo junto con el juguete dentro de Yuuri. Ambos gemían con fuerza, el placer que ambos estaban experimentando era demasiado intenso, Viktor empezó a moverse con rapidez mientras Yuuri movía sus caderas y arqueaba la espalda gimiendo en voz alta

-Voy a a-acabar, Yuuri.- aviso el platinado

-Hazlo adentro.-Respondió el japonés en un jadeo y entonces así ocurrió, Viktor se corrió dentro de Yuuri y luego de tomar un respiro salió, saco el anillo y el vibrador y comenzó a masturbar rápidamente a Yuuri para hacerlo llegar cosa que hizo rápidamente, Viktor limpio el miembro de su pareja con su propia lengua y el resto con unos pañuelos que había dejado sobre la mesa de luz, soltó las muñecas del chico de lentes, lo ayudo a recostarse y se tumbó a su lado dejando que su cabeza descanse en el pecho de Yuuri.

-Eso estuvo...intenso.-Dijo Yuuri abrazando a su prometido.-Quizá...podríamos repetirlo...-Viktor lo miró y Yuuri se inclinó a dejar un suave beso en sus labios y eso fue todo lo que necesitaron para dormir tranquilos esa noche


End file.
